Alter Ego
by Suzuki Rin
Summary: Tentang Hachimenroppi dan kisahnya. - "Roppi-chan?" - "Tch, baiklah. Aku akan memberi saran." - "Ah? Roppi-kun?" - "Pegangan padaku. Nanti kau tersesat." - DLDR, RnR, FavFollow, SoftFlame please? - Just a ficlet


Hening.

Sendirian.

Gelap.

**-****Alter Ego****-**

Itulah yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku tak bisa bergerak bebas semauku. Aku hanya terkekang di sini dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua yang kurasakan. Aku membenci manusia. Aku sangat membenci manusia, sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuh mereka dan memusnahkan mereka dari bumi ini.

Manusia itu hanyalah makhluk rendahan. Yang hanya menjadi boneka tangan dari orang yang katanya menciptakan dunia. Manusia hanyalah bersandiwara dan selalu menunjukkan kepura-puraan. Mereka mencintai seseorang dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan orang itu sendirian.

Bahkan, aku lebih pintar dan cerdas dibanding manusia-manusia sialan itu. Aku bisa melakukan apa yang mereka tak bisa lakukan. Manusia itu menganggapku sebagai parasit yang mengganggu mereka. Padahal, akulah yang membantu mereka melaksanakan semua pekerjaan mereka. Dasar manusia tak tahu terima kasih!

**-****a Durarara! Fanfiction****-**

Oh, aku lupa. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku—

"Roppi_-chan_?"

Ya, itu namaku, Roppi. Lebih tepatnya sih Hachimenroppi. Aku sekarang berada di dalam manusia yang sama denganku. Namanya—

"_**Nani, **_**Izaya?"**

Izaya, Orihara Izaya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan mata _red ruby_ yang persis dengan milikku. Kami sangat mirip secara fisik. Hanya warna baju dan kepribadian kami yang berbeda.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita saja denganmu."

Aku dan Izaya bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Izaya adalah orang yang cukup terbuka denganku. Dia amat mencintai manusia dan selalu memperhatikan pergerakkannya. Dia juga menyukai pemuda yang seperti dirinya. Memiliki sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

**-****Alter Ego © Me****-**

"**Soal Shizuo lagi, 'kan? Sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu berharap lebih dari si pirang itu. Dia sudah menyukai seseorang,"** jawabku malas.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, sulit rasanya menghilangkan perasaan itu." Aku bisa merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Pasti, sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

Yah, Izaya itu memang tidak setegar dan selicik yang orang biasa katakan. Menurutku, dia itu terlalu rapuh dan lemah untuk menjadi seorang pria. Diam-diam, dia juga memiliki penyakit yang terlihat biasa namun mematikan. Dan sayangnya, Shizuo itu tidak menyadarinya.

"**Tch, baiklah. Aku akan memberi saran."** Aku menghela nafas.

_By the way_, Shizuo itu nama lengkapnya Heiwajima Shizuo. Yang katanya, orang yang paling terkuat di Ikebukuro. Tapi, aku tidak percaya. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa itu berasal dari Tuhan. Halah! Aku tidak percaya dengan Tuhan. Begitu pula Izaya. Itu salah satu penyebab mengapa hubungan Izaya dengan Shizuo sangat bertolak belakang seperti itu.

"_Hontou_?! Tak biasanya kau baik seperti ini." Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

**-****Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita****-**

Shizuo juga bernasib sama dengan Izaya. Dia juga memiliki 'seseorang' di dalam tubuhnya. Dan 'dia' juga bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Shizuo. Namun, Shizuo tak pernah menyadari keberadaan'nya'.

"**Aku ingin keluar sebentar,"** ucapku datar.

"Baiklah."

Aku menunggunya mengambil lada. Aku ingin merasakan sedikit udara segar. Aku juga ingin melihat wajah 'orang' yang ku sukai itu.

"Hatshim!"

"Ha~" Aku bertukar tempat dengannya. Kini, dia tertidur di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Aku melepas mantel berbulu putih itu dan kaus abu-abunya. Diriku menggantinya dengan kaus hitam dan mantel milikku yang berbulu merah.

"Senangnya bisa menikmati ini," gumamku.

**-Supernatural – General (little bit Romance)-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di luar apartmen. Sekarang sedang musim dingin. Dan aku harus berhati-hati dengan udara dingin yang bisa membuatku bersin kapan saja.

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku di dalam kantung di mantelku. Tanganku menggenggam _flip blade_ yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Dan jangan lupa, jika hari sudah malam, aku akan membunuh manusia. Jadi, bagi kalian yang tak ingin cepat mati, jangan memberanikan diri keluar malam.

Mata merah rubiku memandang kesekelilingku. Aku menemukan sesosok yang sepertinya aku kenal sedang berjalan sendirian. Syal putihnya yang panjang, rambut _blonde_, dan tas putih...

"Tsuki-_chan_?"

"Ah? Roppi_-kun_?"

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiriku. Tsukishima namanya. Dia tersenyum kecil kearahku dan aku tidak membalas senyumannya. Tentu saja, karena aku tidak ingin terlihat peduli dihadapannya. Dia berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah lugunya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanyaku padanya saat aku melihat tangannya memegang sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Ah, aku ingin mengantar surat ini. Alamatnya sih di sini dan aku yakin kalau aku tak salah jalan," jawabnya polos.

"Coba aku lihat." Aku mengambil surat itu dan membaca alamatnya. Aku _sweatdrop _seketika. _Tentu saja kau disini, orang kau salah jalan._

"Alamatnya bukan di sini, Tsuki_-chan_."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir benar di sini." Dengan tatapan polosnya dia menjawab seperti itu.

"Sini, biar aku antar saja." Aku menghela nafasku dan berjalan menuju tempat yang tertulis di sana. Dengan patuh, dia berjalan di sebelahku. Mungkin menurut kalian, aku ini aneh.

Kenapa?

Karena, aku mencintai Tsukishima.

Ya, Izaya mencintai Shizuo dan aku mencintai Tsukishima. Aku sering berfikir,_'Coba, kalau aku tak ada di sini. Aku pasti sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya.'_

Setelah sampai, aku menyuruhnya meletakkan surat itu di kotak pos sang penerima surat. Aku memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Dia lalu berbalik dan mendekatiku. Membuat aku sedikit terlonjak, karena begitu serius memperhatikannya.

"Roppi_-kun_?" tanyanya.

"_Nanda?_" jawabku tenang.

"Mau temani aku berjalan-jalan?"

"Eh? Boleh saja." Aku membali menjawab sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"_Nanda?_"

"Pegangan padaku. Nanti kau tersesat."

Karena aku dan dia adalah **Alter Ego**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, iya. 'Seseorang' dalam diri Shizuo itu Tsukishima loh.

— **FIN —**

**A/N : oke, ini apaan, tolong. Baru kali ini, saya buat fic kayak gini. Ini absurd banget sumveh. Gara-gara ulah jahil temen saya, jadi deh fic ini. Ya sudah, sampai ketemu di lain waktu!**

**Saturday, 2nd of August 2014**

**.**

**NyaaNyaaCat**


End file.
